Ohana
by ReidsKitty
Summary: A year after the death of David Rossi's wife's death he's just trying to keep his family together. Aaron can't wait to move out, Emily has turned to drinking, JJ is hiding from everyone, Spencer's hiding a dark secret and Matthew just wants to learn about his birth anwhile the new kid Luke, has taken a sudden interest in Penelope, to bad she can't stand him.
1. Prologue

complete summary:

A year after the death of David Rossi's wife's death he's just trying to keep his family together. Emily has turned to drugs and partying, JJ is ignoring everyone. Spencer doesn't understand why his dad won't let him graduate early. Aaron can't wait to get out the house and go to college. Matthew wants to know more about the death of his biological parents.

Meanwhile the new kid Luke, has taken a sudden interest in Penelope, to bad she can't stand him. The weight of her mother's death weighing heavily on her and to make matters worse she's losing her best friend, Derek. [Penelope centric, but everyone plays a big part. Eventually Garvez.]

So this is the brainchild of insomnia. Aaron, Emily,JJ, Spencer, Penelope and Matthew are Rossi's kids. Derek is a close family friend, who is closest to Penelope and Spencer. Aaron is the oldest, a senior in high school. Followed by Emily and Matt, who are Juniors. Matthew was adopted by David and Erin after his parents died on a case David was working. JJ is a sophomore and Penelope and Spencer are the youngest, who are twins but they are in the same grade as JJ because of skipping a grade. Lastly Luke moved in next door to them and Penelope can't stand him. Also posted on archive of our own.

* * *

Penelope sighs, looking at her best friend after the bomb he just dropped.

"Are you sure it's yours?"

"Yes." Derek voice calls out brokenly from his spot on the bed. "She said I was her first."

Sighing again Penelope collects her thoughts. Maybe it was selfish of her to want the child not to be his. Derek is her best friend, and she loves him. In that moment Penelope realizes what she had been trying to push aside for years. Penelope Grace Rossi was in love with her best friend.

She'd known Derek for forever. She remembers fighting for his attention with her youngest brother Spencer. The three of them were always up to no good; and now he was having a baby with Savannah.

"What are you going to do about?"

"I don't know Gracie, I don't know."

Penelope realizes it's getting late and decides to go home. Not that dad would notice, she thinks angrily. Ever since her mom died David Rossi became a workaholic again. Letting her thoughts consume her she doesn't realize she's ran into someone on the sidewalk.

"Hey watch it."

"Sorry Chica." Of course on a day like today she'd run into Luke Alvez, new kid and the reason for fifty percent of her headaches.

"Why are you even here." She grumbles.

"I live here." He says pointing to the house next to hers. "Or did you forget?"

Of course she didn't forget, he'd moved into Uncle Gideon's house. The house that had been empty for so many years that she thought it was cursed.

"I'm having a really bad day, so if you could so kindly move from my drive way that would be appreciated."

"Hey wait, are you crying?"

She is saved from answering when Aaron, he oldest sibling comes out.

"Penelope where have you been?"

"Derek needed me."

"I told you she was with, Derek, she's always with Derek."

"Jealous, he likes me better." Spencer scuffs.

"Who's Derek?" Penelope looks over at Luke, who she's forgotten was even there, glaring at him.

He doesn't get an answer; instead Penelope slams the front door in his face. Luke can still hear the bickering voices behind the door and smiles wistfully at the place where Penelope had been standing previously.

Aaron Rossi had a lot on his plate. Don't get him

* * *

wrong he loved his five siblings but sometimes he just needed a break. When your dad is a famous writer and FBI agent, you grow up knowing the sun doesn't always shine. Aaron knew firsthand what a dark place the world could be.

"Where's dad?" Penelope asks, already knowing the answer, "Wait where is JJ ."

"At Lacrosse practice." Aaron says. "Why?"

"Nothing, never mind it's just girl stuff." Being the youngest out of her sibling was hard, she grew up idolizing Jennifer and they had always been close. Until recently when she started hanging out with the other athletic girls at school, girls Penelope had nothing in common with. Suddenly Penelope felt very alone, Aaron would be going to college soon, JJ had Will and her friends, Emily was nowhere to be found, Matt was out finding himself, and Spencer well he was Spencer. Penelope had never felt so alone.

"You okay Kiddo." Penelope turns around so fast David is afraid she'll get whiplash.

"Dad," she cries out holding onto him tightly. "Aaron said you had a case."

"We did, but I needed to here." Over the corner of her head David can see Emily walk in. He can smell alcohol on her but decides to let it go in favor of holding on to Penelope.

Sitting in his office later that night David wonders how he's going to continue on. The one year anniversary of Erin's death weighing heavily on not only him but all six of his children.


	2. Everything has Changed

"Gracie, get up."  
"Go away JJ." Penelope mumbles snuggling further into her blankets. She doesn't need to open her eyes to see the annoyance on her sister's face.

"Aaron says if you're not ready in five he's leaving without you." Penelope still doesn't move. "Penelope."

"Jennifer"

"Fine, miss school, sees if I care."

"I'll just catch a ride with Derek." Penelope yells at JJ, but as soon as the words leave her mouth she realizes no she will not be catching a ride with Morgan.

"Shit" she mumbles. Derek wouldn't be at school this morning due to Savannah's first doctor's appointment, he'd sounded so ecstatic on the phone last night that she wonders how she could have forgotten.

Not willing to miss a day, Penelope leaves her house dreading the walk she is about to embark on when it starts to rain, the blowing of the wind rendering her umbrella useless.

"Penelope?" Luke questions from his driveway. He could have sworn he saw the Rossi kids leave already. "What are you doing?"

"Walking to school."

"Not with this weather, Get in."

"A car with you driving, no thank you."

"It's pouring, unless you want to get sick get in." Luke couldn't understand what her problem was; he got along with her brothers and sisters just fine.

"Whatever." she gets in the car anyways.

* * *

Derek is all smiles as he leaves Planned Parenthood with Savannah. He knows raising a child will be hard but he wants this, he wants his kids.

"Derek." Savannah says his name lightly; snapping him out of is haze. "Isn't that one of Penelope's sisters?"

He recognizes the dark hair right away.

"Emily?" Derek wants to know why she's there. "Yo, Rossi, wait up." He yells across the parking lot.

Jogging over to Emily, he takes in her appearance. If possible she looks paler, making her dark eyes look dull. The closer he gets to her he notices that she's shaking.

"Emily." He says again slightly alarmed about her unresponsive state.

"Derek, hey." Her attempt at sounding upbeat comes off broken. If she is wondering why he's here she doesn't voice it.

"Are you okay?" she looks up at him and then over at Savannah standing by his car.

"If I tell you something you can't tell my sister, you can't tell Penelope." She knows that's an almost impossible task to ask of the man but her little sister can't know.

Derek gulps, fearing the worst. "Yea, sure I won't tell her."

She doesn't quite believe him but the words are already falling out her mouth. "I was pregnant."

"Was?" he says stupidly before he catches on to what she's trying to tell him.

"I just had an abortion."

"Oh." They stare at each other for a while neither saying anything; Derek scratching his head and Emily avoiding his eyes.

"Well, we have to go back to school, do you want a lift." He eventually manages to say.

"I'm just going to head home."

"Let me give you a ride home then."

* * *

Its Penelope's free period, which she'd usually spend with Morgan. Despite the fact that it's after lunch she hasn't seen or heard from him. She makes her way to their table in the library, pulling out her kindle she begins to read. She's not sure how long it's been but when she looks up Savannah is heading towards her.

"Penelope, hey, do you mind if I sit here." She shakes her head no even though she is a little apprehensive. She likes her best friends boyfriend well enough, it's just that Morgan is usually there as a buffer.

While Penelope had been lost in her thoughts, Savannah was ruffling through her bag lucking for something. Finally finding what she was looking for she shoved the object across the table towards Penelope.

"Here for you."

"What am I looking at?" Penelope questions, knowing very well what she's looking at, the sonogram of baby Morgan.

"I know he told you."

"Oh." Penelope's face does a weird impression of a fish.

"He hasn't even told his mom yet, but anyways we wanted you to have your own copy."

Penelope takes a second to think about this information. Mama Morgan would not be happy.

"I also wanted to ask if you would be his/or her godmother."

"What?"

"You're his best friend and I know you'll love the baby as much as we do."  
Savannah is right, even as Penelope's dreams of being Mrs. Penelope Morgan are fading away; she'll love this baby if for no other reason than that it will be Morgan's child. That and she really loves babies.

"Yes." she says and soon Penelope is wrapped in a huge by the women living her dream

Emily stares at the ceiling of her room, unsure of how she feels about life at the moment. She brings the bottle of wine she stole from her dad's special cabinet up to her lips and chugs it down. Then throws it at her wall where it shatters, the glass falls on the ground with the other two smashed bottles. Sergio lets out a loud meow and jumps on the bed. Holding the cat tight she stares blankly at the wall until the tears start to fall.

* * *

JJ never thought she'd be the one encouraging people to skip school, yet here she was not at school with her reluctant boyfriend Will.

"We should probably head back." He says gently.

JJ just wants to feel the rough texture of the sand beneath for a little longer. "Just a few more minutes."

Brushing her hair back he begins to speak not looking at her but the ocean instead.

"We probably shouldn't make a habit out of this."

She knows he's right but she doesn't want to go back to the real world. The world where her mom is dead.


	3. Paciencia y Fe

After missing three days of school Derek finally finds Emily. They'd always had English together he just never bothered talking to her. Sure he could have just gone to her house, but it would have been on if he was their not visiting Spencer or Penelope.

He makes sure to sit by her; with a few minutes before class he tries to quietly start a conversation with her.

"Emily, hey." She nods in response.

"Have you told your dad yet?" he wants to know partly for shellfish reasons, keeping this from Penelope was harder than he expected.

"Have you told your mom?" she snaps back, Derek has the decency to look ashamed.

"Look you're my little sister's best friend, we're not friends. Got it." Morgan realizes he's never really seen her hang out with anyone and decides he's going to be her friend wither she likes it or not.

* * *

Spencer runs out the classroom as soon as he hears the bell ring, quickly making his way behind the basketball court. He is so focused on his destination he doesn't notice when he's there, running into a solid body.

"Watch it genius." Usually Spencer likes it when people call him that but the way the older boy snarls it makes him nauseated.

"Here's your homework and paper, it should give you a B." Spencer's jittery, looking around afraid of getting caught. "Where's my payment?"

The upper classman pulls out a bag and hands it to Spencer, who then examines the contents swiftly before putting it in his messenger bag.

"You're not going to rat me out to your dad?"

"It would be mutually beneficial that I don't; besides he's not in narcotics." The boy looks at Spencer apprehensively before nodding and walking away.

* * *

For as long as Penelope could remember she had been competing with her twin brother Spencer. Who walked first, who would say their first word. Spencer had bet her had every milestone. Penelope and Spencer were both geniuses in their own way, yet Penelope couldn't help but feel inadequate to him; which is how she found herself receiving tutoring for Spanish with one Luke Alvez.

"What?" she snaps after the long period of silence that followed after Luke had would be her tutor.

"Nothing I just can't believe perfect penny would need my help."

She huffs. "One don't call me penny and two can we just get on with it."

"Seriously you have like a C in the class, that's passing."

"it's not good enough." Her voice is low and Luke notices how her cheeks have turned red. Looking closer he can tell she's about to cry.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry if I hit a nerve."

"It's just my brother he's like a genius. With his stupid eidetic memory, he makes me feel dumb."

Luke knows firsthand she is anything but dumb, but isn't sure how to proceed, they're not exactly friends. She's made that clear enough.

So instead of committing on her outburst he just suggests they start with the basics.

* * *

Aaron is bored, there's a million things he'd rather be doing than sitting in drama club, but the things he did for love. He'd originally joined for Hayley; after they had gotten together he thought he would be able to just walk away. As it turned out Hayley enjoyed is presence so much she demanded him to stay. So here he was dressed as a pirate in a play, which he couldn't care less about.

* * *

Spencer is relieved that the house is quite for once, Aaron, Matt and Penelope had stayed after school. He's not really sure where his older sisters are at but he isn't going to question it.

Sitting down in his room he dumps out his bag, shifting through it until he finds the small bag. Opening it he carefully takes out the needle and the tiny bottle carrying Dilaudid. He'd said he was going to stop, but after a week of severe withdrawal. He was begging Tobias for some, in exchange for doing his homework. Spencer breathes a sigh of relief once he feels the drug starting to work. He holds onto the needle like a lifeline while staring aimlessly.

* * *

"esquina" Luke says, they'd been going at for about an hour. He notices the more confident she gets the red tint in her cheeks fade, and she gives him a small smile.

"corner"

"Tienda"

"Store"

"good." He's about to continue when a guy comes up to Penelope.

"Matty." She squeals in excitement, Matthew thinks his sister's excitement is over rated, considering they see each other all the time.

Luke would be jealous of the way she lights up around him if he hadn't known Matthew was her brother.

"Penelope, we need to go, Aaron just got done with drama club."

"Thanks Luke, same time next week?" She smiles brightly leaving him breathless

"Yeah" he says dumbly, looking at her go longingly.


	4. Better Left Unsaid

Luke Alvez is a lot of things, Penelope notes of her tutor, dare she say it, friend. He's gentle and kind, no matter how many times she messes up her verbs. She finds herself hanging out with the man more, strictly for tutoring. Like now in the library, during lunch, or after school, sometimes before. He keeps saying it would be easier to study at one of their houses, being neighbors and all but that's a line she's not ready to cross yet.

Luke notices Derek's movement towards their table before she does. He's fully aware of Morgan's best friend status with Penelope, but it doesn't stop him from groaning internally.

"Penelope, I need a favor."

"Anything for you chocolate thunder."

"Dinner, tonight my house, we're telling ma tonight" Derek completely ignores Luke presence, Luke isn't sure if it's on purpose or not either way he pretends not to ignore the conversation.

"and I'm needed because."

"mom likes you." Penelope rolls her eyes at him.

"No", she doesn't think she can handle watching the man she fantasied getting married to since she was six tell his mother he got his girlfriend pregnant.

"Baby girl" she's determined no to cave, but then he ups the charm factor and she is utterly helpless.

"Ok, but Luke is coming to."

"I am?" all pretenses of not paying attention are thrown out the window as he utters his words in shock

Luke wasn't expecting it, not really and apparently neither was Derek by the look on his face.

Morgan shrugs, eyeing Penelope's tutor, "Everyone will know soon enough."

Penelope lets out an anxious breath as Morgan swaggers out the room, only to turn red upon seeing Luke's face.

"I panicked."

"So what time should I pick you up." She rolls her eyes at the man.

"This is not a date Luke Alvez!" she says a little too loudly for a library.

"Sure it isn't chica."

* * *

Emily never understood why sex education was always taught by uninterested gym teachers. She bitterly thinks that if she'd had better sexual education she wouldn't be in this mess.

Entering the restroom she looks at herself in the mirror. Her hair dark hair needing a term, before she can continue to contemplate the unevenness of her bangs she hers the undeniable sound of puking. When Savannah walks out she freezes. She'd been avoiding Derek, and by extension her ever since their run in at planned parenthood.

"I don't know why they call it morning sickness when it happens all day." Savannah awkwardly states

"Yea when my mom was pregnant with Penelope and Spencer she basically lived in the bathroom."

Savannah doesn't know how to respond she knows from Derek that the Rossis' mom had died. The conversation feels even more wrong considering Savannah is pregnant and well Emily's not, at least not anymore.

Emily doesn't seem to be having the same internal issues as Savannah.

"I'll see you later Emily."

Emily smiles politely but makes it a goal to never speak to Savannah again.

* * *

For the first time in a while SSA David Rossi finds himself home on a Friday night. The kids were all heading towards the door as he came in.

"Where is everyone going?"

"Out" Emily says not bothering to stop on her way out the door.

"I made lasagna."

"Sorry I have dinner plans." Rossi's raises his at his eyebrow youngest daughter; Matthew mouths Derek, from behind Penelope

"Drama club, rehearsal" David lets go of Penelope's dinner plans to address Aaron

"Since when are you apart of the drama club?"

"He joined because of Hayley." Penelope says, singing Hayley's name causing her brother to blush

"Don't you have a date with that kid Luke?" Aaron snaps at Penelope.

"I thought you were going to dinner at Derek's?" Rossi asks confused.

"I am, Luke's my plus one."

"Whose Luke?"

"Alvez, his family moved in like three months ago." At her father's blank expression she rolls her eyes. Penelope goes to leave but stops suddenly, "You'd know if you paid more attention to us, you know your kids."

"Kitten"

"I've got to go." Rossi goes to follow her but Aaron stops him, instead heading out behind his sister.

"Where are JJ and Spencer?" David asks Matthew, the only kid who seemed remotely interested in talking to him.

"Will's house, library."

Matthew Rossi doesn't know a lot about his birth parents other than the fact his dad was Caucasian and his mom was Korean. He'd even started learning Korean at the local community college, to feel close to his heritage. His dad and mom, before her untimely death wouldn't tell him much about their death, all he knew was that the case was brutal. His parents were the last victim that led to the killer being caught. Unfortunately it was too late for his parents and all Rossi and his team found was him.

David watches Matthew poke at his lasagna, glancing up every few seconds. Rossi wouldn't be a prolifer if he didn't notice his son's fidgeting.

"Matthew, you know you can tell me anything." David wasn't prepared for his response.

"Why'd you adopt me?"

"What? You know why."

"I mean did I not have any relatives." Ah Rossi thinks, that's what this was about, he was having an identity crisis.

Rossi motions with his hand for Matt to follow him. Matthew finds himself in his father's office, a place he had rarely been in. David rummages around until he finds a folder with the FBI symbol on it. He passes it to Matthew.

"I hope you find the answers you're looking for."

* * *

Penelope is in hell. Why'd she ever agree with this, she'd never know. On one side of her sits an awkward looking Luke, who doesn't even know what he is doing in a house with people he barely knew. On the other side of her is one of Derek's sisters Sarah, Desire was out with friends. Across from her was Savannah and Derek, Mama Morgan at the end of the table.

"Penelope dear you hardly come over anymore."

"I've been busy Fran." Avoiding your son because I have a giant crush on him but he's with Savannah who's having his child, she thinks. Her face goes pink at the thought, something she hopes no one had noticed.

"You ok chica?"

"I'm fine it's hot in here, are you hot? She rushes out; Luke smirks before answering her with a lopsided grin.

"Well I've been told I am quite handsome"

"That's not what I meant." Her face grows redder.

"You guys are so cute, how long have you been dating" Sarah asks.

"We're not dating!" they say simultaneously.

"Derek actually has some news for you." Penelope says before catching herself, Derek glares at her, Penelope mouths sorry.

"Its fine Derek, they were going to have to find out eventually." Savannah says.

Everyone but Penelope looks at the couple wondering what was happening.

"Mom, Savannah is expecting." His words are received with silence. "My child"

"We're having a baby." Savannah adds in.

Penelope glances around at the awkward atmosphere.

"Well I'm going to go home; it was nice seeing you Fran." She says rushing to get out.

"I'll drive you home." Luke says.

"Mom" Derek says pleadingly

"We'll talk later, when I finish having a heart attack."

* * *

Rossi hears giggling which he assumes belongs to JJ. Emily doesn't giggle and Penelope had sent him a text earlier saying she'd be back later. He goes back to typing his book when he hears a boy's voice. Grabbing his gun he heads towards the noise.

"Freeze"

"Dad!" JJ yells from her position on top of Will on the couch.

"Jennifer?"

"Dad?" Will questions, "You said he wasn't home"

"He usually isn't" mumbles JJ

"You must be Will." David states ,ignoring his daughter's comment.

"Mr. Rossi…"

"I'm going to do you a favor and pretend I didn't just see my daughter on top of you."

"Dad!"

"Don't dad me Jennifer."

"but if I see you touching her in any way again I will shoot you."

"yes sir."

"Now how about some lasagna?"

* * *

"You knew, didn't you?" Luke states, once they are settled in his car, Penelope just shrugs.

"It wasn't my secret to tell."

"Derek's lucky to have a friend like you." Penelope's eyes start to water, it soon turns into tears.

"I'm sorry?" Luke doesn't know why he's apologizing but it seemed like the right thing to say.

"It's not you. It's just I" she doesn't finish her sentence instead just starts crying again.

"Hey whatever it is its, ok." He'd never been the best at confronting crying women.

Wiping her tears away she looks at Luke again, "You know I liked him, like more than friends, and I was stupid to believe he would ever like someone like me."

"Someone like you?" Luke's really not seeing the problem with her but Penelope starts waving her hands widely around her body and he suddenly understands.

"Girls like me don't get guys like him."

"Well that's their lost, one day you'll find someone ten times better than Morgan."

"Yea."

"Yea" he says going to touch her hair but pulls his hand back at the last minute.

"I don't want to go home yet, let's go somewhere."

"Any place in particular?"

"No just take me anywhere." Luke knows in that moment he'd follow her to the ends of the earth.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this as taken so long, managing a chronic illness can be hard, and general chemistry two has been kicking my behind.**


	5. Papaoutai

JJ glares at the back of her father's head as he cuts the pieces of the lasagna to serve. The three people sit at the table, JJ angrily stabbing her food as Will sits awkwardly next to her. She'd do anything for one of Spencer's random facts or Penelope's excited babbling.

"Where is everyone?" JJ wonders, it's to quite in the house.

"out, now Will what are your plans for the future." Will looks startled to be addressed by his girlfriend's father and looks to JJ for comforts but finds none.

They end up just riding around in his car with the windows down and the music blasting. It's a cool Friday night. Luke finds his eyes wondering from the street to Penelope, whose blonde hair is blowing in the wind.

* * *

"What?" she asks noticing his eyes on her. "Eyes on the road."

He clears his throat, turning his focus back on the road ahead. Their neighborhood is approaching and wile he'd like to be in her presence all night, he knows he should probably get her home, besides he needs to feed roxie and check up on his abuela.

He walks her to her door, she complains, because of course she does.

"I literally just live right next to you." she says giggling a bit, Luke thinks her laughter is the most beautiful noise ever.

"I guess I'll see you at school." he says when they reach her door.

Tucking one of the few blue colored strands of her hair behind her ear, she turns away from to open her door as he walks away but quickly turns around.

"Luke!" Penelope skips the rest of the way towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thanks." She whispers. The hug is warm and gentle, Luke can feel the tension leaving his body, he never wants this feeling to go away

* * *

Will looks Rossi in the eye addressing his question, "After graduation I plan on joining the police academy."

Dave grunts and JJ isn't sure what her dad thinks of Will's aspirations.

"And your plans with Jennifer?"

This time Will is confident in his answer, "I plan to marry her someday."

It's not his finest moment but Rossi drops his fork and JJ avoids her father's glances. The tension is only relieved when they hear the rattling of the door unlocking.

"I'm back." Upon hearing Penelope's cheery voice, JJ releases a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Meeting her sister in the hall she starts whisper yelling. "Where have you been, dad's been holding Will hostage."

"with Derek." Her face turns red when her mind drifts to the part of the night that wasn't spent with Derek. JJ notices, off course notices.

"Wait did you to finally get together?"

"What? No!, he's with Savannah, they're having a baby?"

"Wait, when did they get together and a baby?" Penelope rolls her eyes.

"If you came to school for more than three seconds you'd know they've been together for a while, the baby is on the down low, so could you like not say anything." Snaps Penelope.

JJ was always close to Penelope, she loved getting to be her older sister, she as much as she hated being younger to Emily. She admits she hadn't been home, or anywhere near her siblings for the past few months but being in the house where her mom had raised her was just too much. Penelope wanted to plaster pictures of their mother everywhere JJ couldn't stand to look at them.

"Pen, I'm sorry, I know how much you liked him."

"Come on, didn't you say you left Will with dad?"

With Penelope in the mix the atmosphere is less tense, until Rossi's phone rings.

Penelope sighs sharing a look with JJ, before addressing Will, "That's his work phone."

"Kitten, I'm sorry I have to go, the case is urgent."

"They always are, you know there's a thing called vacation time." she runs up the stairs to her room and slams the door closed.

David fights himself on staying for a few minutes, smoothing things out with his daughter, and being a few minutes late. He leaves just as Aaron comes in, Noticing JJ and who he assumes is Will, looking sullen he decides it's best to let his questions go and head up to his room.

"Do you see why I never invite you over?"

* * *

Emily is not only hung over she's, hung over and in a house she doesn't remember arriving at. Everything is blurry and her head hurts. The room stinks, or maybe it's her, she can't tell. She can't find Kate, but then again she's not looking too hard either. She's on the floor, tile, by the cool feeling underneath. Closing her eyes she moves her hands around wildly, as if Kate will magically appear. Finally gaining the courage to open her eyes, she finds herself in the bathroom. The smell is defiantly coming from her. Standing cautiously she maneuvers her way around the tiny glass pieces on the ground. The bathroom's mirror is in one piece, so she assumes the glass is from alcohol bottles.

"Kate?" she shouts before winching.

"Kate?" she tries again, Emily groans, this is not how she saw her Saturday going. Checking her phone she sees a message from Penelope telling her that their dad was out on a case, again. She tries calling Kate, when her friend doesn't answer she calls out for her again, leaving the bathroom she runs into a solid figure.

"Kate?"

"Sorry not Kate." A deep voice

"Definitely not Kate." The boy laughs at her.

, "Could you not laugh some of us have a hangover"

"Sorry I'll laugh quieter next time."

"Do you happen to know whose house this is?"

He laughs again, stopping at her glare. "It's mine, the names Ian Doyle, Emily right?"

"How do you know my name?" some may call her paranoid but with her dad's career choice it really wasn't.

"I'm in your Russian class; you always sit in the back."

"Well I'm just going to get an uber."

"I'll see you around?" she nods yes even though her gut is telling her to put some serious distant between herself and this man, but she can't help but be drawn to him.

Its around noon when Emily gets home, and she's greeted by the sigh of he sisters in the living room, JJ's feet are spread out across the couch and Penelope's sitting on the floor with Sergio on her lap.

"Hey Em!" Emily tries not to cringe at Penelope's loud voice, not wanting her to notice the state she's in

"Where's dad?" Penelope and JJ share a look. "Right stupid question."

"Do you want to watch tv with us, we're having a Disney marathon?" Penelope asks sounding much younger than she is.

"No thanks Pen, I'm going to head up to bed."

"but its noon?"

"Come on Emily it will be like before." JJ states, the before mom dies goes unspoken.

"Please." They beg.

"Sorry I really just want to sleep." They don't deserve to see their big sister hungover so, she turns around quickly, so she doesn't have to see the hurt on Penelope's face and pretends she can't hear her huff of 'she's acting just like dad now'.

* * *

Spencer's smart like he could have graduated high school at twelve and college sixteen. A part of him resents his dad for not letting him speak a couple of grades, but that's not the point. He's smart enough to know how addiction works but it doesn't stop him from being where he's at and really despite his knowledge he can't really explain how he got here.

 _About a year ago…_

" _Is dad going to be home?" Penelope asks no one in particular._

" _Sorry Pen, he had a case remember?" Erin states to her youngest, from the front seat of the car._

" _In Alaska? Did you guys know that between 1900 and 2014 Alaska had 51 serial killers, most of them happening between 1980 and 1900, its fascinating really…"_

" _Spencer!" Emily, JJ and Matt groan from the very back of the vehicle"_

" _as fascinating as that is Spencer now is not the time." Aaron states before turning in his seat from the passenger side to look at him before turning towards Penelope._

" _I'm sure he'll be home soon."_

" _yeah right." Emily grumbles_

" _You said that last time."_

" _Kids!" Erin shouts above their chattering but her yell it to late as a car swerves into them causes the car to spin and everything goes black._

 _When Spencer wakes up the first thing he notices is the extreme pain in his leg, the next is the blood coming from his twin sister's chest._

" _Penelope!" he yells._

" _Spencer? She whispers weakly_

" _Penelope its going to be okay." although he doesn't know how his sister has glass in her chest and he can't move his leg._

" _Spence?"_

" _JJ!"_

" _Are you guys okay?_

 _No, no they're not. "Kind of? Are you?"_

" _There is glass stuck to mine and Emily's face I think Matts okay, he's still breathing, wait kind of?_

" _I can't move my leg and I think Penelope just stopped breathing._

Spencer remembers everything from that night, it's a curse really. Matt, JJ and Emily made it out relatively ok. Only needing stitches on their face and arms from where the glass penetrated the skin, Aaron's ribs were bruised. Spencer himself had need surgery for the broken leg and Penelope's lungs had been filled with blood. And their mom hadn't made it back at all, dead on impact.

 _Hours after the car crash…_

 _The first thing Spencer see's when he opens his eyes is Aaron wide awake in a chair, while JJ's head is resting on his bed._

" _Spence? You're awake!" JJ says sleepily._

" _Where's Matt, Emily, Penelope and mom?"_

" _Matt and Em are with Penelope." JJ tells him._

" _and mom?" JJ looks to her brother not wanting to be the one to break the news._

" _Guys where's mom?" but he's afraid he already knows the answer._

" _Spencer she's dead." Aaron says calmly as JJ burst into another round tears._

" _No no.."_

" _Spencer are you okay?"_

 _He wants to yell and say no he's not okay his mom is dead and is father is nowhere in sight but all that comes out is,_

" _My leg really hurts."_

Spencer thinks this is where the substance abuse started. The doctors prescribe him Dilaudid after awhile he didn't need it for the pain, at least not the physical kind. It made him feel floaty, so he kept using it, but the doctor wouldn't prescribe anymore and that's when he told himself it was over, but it wasn't. Tobias, an upperclassman was dealing, and Spencer found himself trading his brain in for drugs.

* * *

Matthew stood in front of his destination completely still, clutching the envelope his father had given him in his hand. Most of the information in it wasn't knew, his biological parents were murdered a fact his was painfully aware of. Matt had never really felt the need to search for the people he shared blood. David and Erin Rossi had always treated him as if he were their flesh and blood; and he had more than enough of siblings. He takes a moment to briefly wonder if the death of another parent is the reason for his sudden soul searching. Finally gaining enough courage he walks up the steps and knocks on the door.

" Hi, In-Shook Jong?" he pauses looking up at the older lady. "I'm your grandson"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long, I've been really sick, my blood levels dropped extremely low and we couldn't figure out why. I'm going to try an update this more regularly but I don't want to promise anything.**


End file.
